Penny and Dime
by vettech2018
Summary: Frank meets someone new, and strong. Can she help him with his cause? Or will she be his downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well for once in my fucking life I decided to go out and party. There was a new club opening in Queens, and my friend Margie knows the bouncer. I should have said no, but here I am in a tight, short, red dress and extremely uncomfortable heels. Margie, of course, looks perfect and at ease in her get up. I on the other hand feel terrible. After a day at work I should have just gone home, but it's too late now…

"I'm so excited." Said Margie while we wait in line.

"Me too." I said with as much enthusiasm as I can muster.

"Oh come on. You can't stay in that clinic all day. Let's have some fun!"

"I wish I could stay in the clinic all day." I say back to her "It's a lot easier to hang out with animals than with people."

"You can be so tiring sometimes girl." Margie said as we reached the front of the line "Just try and have some fun while we are here okay?"

"I guess." I say as we enter the club.

Upon our entrance, we are met with blaring noise, the smell of alcohol and bodies pressed together everywhere. It is not my usual hangout, but I am sure I can at least get hammered while Margie picks out who she is going to go home with.

"I need a drink." I say when I see the practical orgy in front of me. I am seriously too tired from work to be doing this, but alcohol should help. Maybe…

"That is the best idea you have had all night!" Margie said pulling me towards the bar. "Hey!" She yelled to the bartender "two extra dirty martinis over here!"

"Isn't this place awesome" Margie said "Turning her attention back to me."

"It's cool" I say sipping on the Martini the bartender just handed me "It's a bit stuffy in here isn't it?"

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed "I can't believe how busy this place is."

"I suppose it is nice."

"Why are you always so glum? You know you can have fun too" She says to me.

"I know Margie, I'm sorry I guess I'm just tired"

"It's okay girl! Let's go dance!" Said Margie trying to pull me with her to the dance floor

"Oh no I am great right here." I said to her "You have fun though, come get me if you need me."

"No fun" said Margie as she sauntered off.

I watched her head out into the throngs of people, and get drawn in by the first man to look her way. I took a second to take in my surroundings while I wait for her. The club is not very big at all, but there seemed to be about a hundred people in here right now. The décor was some kind of red and black combination with a DJ at the front of the room. There were throngs of all kinds of people humping and touching each other in the dance area. I have never been much for dancing, but if I was, I doubt I would be into this. Margie, of course, was right in there with everyone, humping the night away. At least she's living her best life…

It is well past one in the morning when someone catches my eye. He is tall, tan, and is wearing a light blue shirt that really accentuates his skin tone. He catches onto me staring, and I look away quickly hoping he doesn't notice that I was staring a bit.

I look back up, and of course he noticed that I was staring. Shit! He is headed my way. This is not at all how I had wanted this evening to go.

I quickly down the last of my drink as he heads my way. I also tightly grasp the brass knuckles that are attached to my keychain for good measure. In New York, you never know who is going to be crazy, and who isn't. With men that is always a shit show. My heart is racing faster as he makes his way towards me.

"Hello gorgeous," He says with a bit of an accent "Who would leave a pretty thing like you alone in a place like this?"

"I'm not alone," I say to him "My friend is right over there." I say waving to Margie. Who waves enthusiastically from the dance floor.

"Your friend looks like she is having fun, why do you keep yourself here?" He asks.

"This kind of place isn't my sort of thing." I say, hoping he will just leave.

"If it's not your sort of thing, we could go somewhere else." He said to me with a teethy grin.

"Thank you, but I am going to wait on my friend to finish here."

"Well will you at least dance with me?" He asked with a dejected look on his face

"I'm sorry, but I am completely content right here."

"Aw come on baby, let's dance." He said grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me" I said, taken aback by his forwardness.

"Come on you know you want to dance" He said trying to pull me to the dance floor.

"Let go of me." I say one more time hoping for him to just forget the subject.

"Hopefully I never have to again baby," He said as he pulled me into him, and grabbed a fistful of my ass

"Fuck you." I say through gritted teeth. I slip my brass knuckles on my fingers and before I realize what I am doing, I hear a crunch and the man screams out in pain. He falls to the floor gripping at his face there my hand connected with my nose. He is screaming so loud that the DJ stops the music, and patrons turn to see the man cursing at me, blood flowing freely from his broken nose.

The bouncers are trying to make their way onto the dance floor to see what exactly has happened, but Margie makes it to me first.

"Shit, not again" She says grabbing my arm and turning to run away "Why do you always have to ruin a good night?" She yelled at me while we both run out of the door, ducking patrons, and bouncers.

"I'm sorry Margie." I said to her "He wouldn't take no for an answer, and he grabbed my ass".

"Why do you always do this." She said a bit out of breath when we finally stopped running down the block outside. "So what? A man grabs your ass, it is a compliment."

"It is not a compliment Margie." I said to her "I was just drinking my drink in peace, and this guy comes out of nowhere, and starts trying to make me dance with him."

"You didn't want to come in the first place" Margie says to me "Just go the fuck home, and think about what this does to your friends, and the people around you. Life isn't just about you, you know?"

"Do you still want to meet up for breakfast tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Forget it." She said, starting to walk off "You'll probably just ruin that too."

Wow. There goes another female friend. I think trudging off towards my apartment. What a fucking night.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say that my night got better from where it was when I left Margie last night, but as always, I was fucking wrong.

After Margie left me that night, I walked home all by myself. It wasn't too far, but with my luck it was far enough to attract attention.

I was walking so entrenched in, in my own thoughts that I didn't hear anyone come up behind me.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" I hear as I turn to see the man from the bar who at this point has his hand on my arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask him, yanking my arm away from him

"My apartment isn't far from here," He says, pulling a knife out of his pocket "Why don't you come with me so we can get acquainted.

"Fuck you!" I say to him in disgust "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh yes you are sweetheart." He says grabbing my arm, and drawing the knife across it slowly, causing a droplet of blood to pool on my wrist

"Ow, fuck you" I say to him

"There's more where that came from." He said, pushing my arm up behind my back to the point where I had to move where he told me. I could feel the cold steel of the blade pressing into my naked back pushing me onwards. I knew this dress was a bad idea.

Without any other options, I moved forward. Biding my time until I could figure out how to get away. Who knows what he was going to do with me when we got back to his apartment. All I knew was that I didn't want to find out.

/

I was coming back from a late-night ammunition deal when I spotted a bit of a struggle on the street. I usually didn't stop for drunken fights, but this seemed different.

From my point across the street, I could see a woman arguing with a man. When I saw him grab her, and she jerked away I knew I wasn't going to be leaving without making sure she was okay.

I knew this punk knew business when he pulled out the knife, but I didn't know what his angle was. It didn't look like he was trying to rob her. I set my grip on the gun in the waistband of my jeans, and I proceeded to cross the street. I made sure to keep a bit of a distance between them, but I wanted to see this through.

The man continued down the street for about a block when he turned. He took this woman through two small alleys when he came to a dimly lit back door. As he struggled to get the key out of his pocket, I crept up behind him and hit him once hard in the head with my gun.

This one didn't need to die. That would be too messy, and I am sure this young woman didn't want to see it.

"Oh my god!" Yelled the woman swinging around to look at me when she heard her would-be kidnapper fall to the ground.

"It's alright now ma'am." I said to her putting my gun away, and showing her my hands "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Thank you so much!" She said to me "Who knows what he would have done to me."

"It's no problem ma'am, are you alright?" I said gesturing to her bleeding arm

"I think I'm okay, it's just a scratch." She said to me while examining her arm more closely.

"Do you need help getting home from here?" I asked

"Actually, I have no idea where I am" She said, taking in her surroundings. "Can you help me get to Sullivan Street?"

"I can do that." I say to her, turning around without much more thought.

"What's your name?" She asked, coming up to walk beside me

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well you kind of probably just saved my life back there so I wanted to ask." She said to me with a shrug

"My name is Frank." I said to her not really wanting the conversation to go on any further than that

"My name is Abby." She said to me "It's nice to meet you Frank."

"It's nice to meet you too Abby." I said to her

"So, what were you doing out here this late?" Abby asked me

"I could ask you the same thing." I said to her

"I was at a club." Abby said to me "Now it's your turn to tell me what you were doing."

"I was out for a walk." I said to her

"Bullshit, but sure if you don't want to tell me, it's fine." Said Abby with a huff.

"Yep, just a walk." I said "Would you like me to walk you all the way home ma'am?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Abby said "I would prefer to have no more close calls tonight."

"That's fine with me ma'am." Said Frank

"Why do you keep calling me ma'am?" Abby asked me "You are making me feel so old."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to offend."

"There it goes again," Abby said to me

"Again, I apologize." I said shaking my head. "It's just a habit."

"At least it's the good kind of habit, not like smoking or heroin." Said Abby

"I suppose you are right." I said to her pondering on that for a second. "Do you live on Sullivan Street?"

"I do. Not too far from here actually." She said, looking around "We just need to keep walking down this way for a minute."

"Just let me know where." I say to her

"It's right up here." She says to me pointing at an apartment building merely feet away "Thank you for walking me home."

"It was no problem." I say turning away from her "Be safe ma'am."

"Hey wait!" She yelled to me "Do you want to exchange numbers or something? I mean you just saved my life, I'd like to buy you a pie or something."

"No thank you ma'am." I said continuing to walk away. Going out for pie was not the top of my priorities list for the year, let alone now. When I got a little way away, I turned to make sure she made it into her apartment building, and then continued on my way to my little apartment on the next block.


End file.
